Harry Styler and the Cougar's Crush
by Lavenrith
Summary: Based on the Harry Potter series. Parody inspired by the boys of One Direction. VAS HAPPENIN' BOYS!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Beware of Hogrid**

"GET OUT OF MY KITCHEN!" Harry banged the pots and pans together. He was feeling rather moody after his cousin dipped his hairy paw in the cake he had worked extremely hard on. Blood, sweat and tears went into that masterpiece!

"I didn't do anything," his cousin swore but the smear of chocolate icing on his ape-like face gave him away.

"_Your_ kitchen?" a thin woman covered in chestnut coloured fur had her lips tightly pressed together as she took Harry by the collar. "Might I remind you that this is my house? And I am kindly letting you and your filthiness stay here?"

"You tell him mum!" Harry's fat cousin continued to smother his face with cake.

"What on earth is that?" the woman pointed towards the cake.

"T-That's my birthday cake, or what's left of it," Harry mumbled.

"Ooh it's your birthday is it? Well celebrating it is the last thing you'll be doing today. Go on Grudley dear, scarf that cake down."

"What? B-But …" Harry clenched his fists. "I made it!"

"And you're going to make another one for your Uncle Burnon," she ordered.

"Hello? Have you been listening at all Aunt Pantaloonia?" Harry raised his voice. "IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!"

"You'll be celebrating no such thing. You're only the rat that lives in the cupboard under the stairs that brings nothing but trouble and shame to this family," his aunt studied his face in disgust. "Look at you and your hairless self. I'm ashamed to call you my nephew."

The sound of the door creaking open caught their attention.

"Goodness that must be your uncle! Now get a move on with that cake and finish the rest of the household chores!" Aunt Pantaloonia gave him a shove on the shoulder as she ran up to meet her husband.

"Pantaloonia! I've got the mail," Uncle Burnon held a handful of letters in his hairy paws. "There must be some kind of mistake … looks like there's a letter here for the boy."

"Me?" Harry popped his head into the room. "Is that for me?"

"No, no, not for you," Uncle Burnon shook his head and ripped the letter up into pieces.

Harry's hopeful eyes fell to the floor as he walked back to the kitchen in disappointment.

Suddenly a cream coloured envelope slipped through the mail slot and flew right into Harry's heels.

Just when he was about to kneel down and pick it up, Uncle Burnon snatched it from his hands in a flash.

Burnon silently read who it was for and ripped it up once again, "Just another mistake."

"That letter was for me! Someone must have remembered … it could have been …" Harry's eyes grew wide.

"A what? A birthday card?" Aunt Pantaloonia laughed like a wheezing donkey with lung cancer. "No one would ever send you one."

As she spoke, 3 or more letters slipped through the slot. Not long after, a few envelopes came through the windows and some even came raining down the fireplace.

Soon the house floor was buried in white envelopes and a desperate Uncle Burnon could do nothing but panic.

"They're all addressed to the boy!" a shaken Aunt Pantaloonia shrieked. "Do you think someone knows about him? And how we've been keeping him here like a prisoner?"

"WE'RE MOVING!" Burnon yelled. "Somewhere where no one will find us … a place filled with water! Lots of water!"

Suddenly, their front door flew open as a very tall, dark figure came barging in.

"YOU'LL DO NO SUCH THING!" an angry voice boomed which supposedly came from the figure.

Burnon was about to shout back but for some reason, he seemed to have lost his voice.

Aunt Pantaloonia held onto her husband and feared the enormous shadow walking towards them.

But their eyes were mistaken, for what they thought was a giant was actually a very abnormally short person.

"W-Who do you think you are? Barging into my house like that?" Burnon found his voice again.

"Thee names Nubeus Hogrid, but I prefer to be called Hogrid," the uninvited guest took off his green top hat and revealed his shining golden hair. "Ello Arry!"

"Um, hi!" Harry stepped forward and waved shyly. "Do I know you?"

"Well I sure hope you remember, I'm the one who gave you away to the Gorilla family back when you was a young lad," Horgid nodded. "Should've known it was the wrong thing to do but it was the boss's orders."

"Boss? What boss?" Harry asked curiously.

"Oh, Professor Flackerdore," Hogrid stroked his long blond beard. "Listen, you need to pack your things and come with me."

"But I hardly even know you," Harry said but for some strange reason he seemed to be more fond of Hogrid than the Gorilla family, although he had just met the tiny man.

"Yer a special boy Harreh Styler, yes you are," Hogrid patted his leg lightly since there was no way that he could reach his shoulder.

"I mean yeah I guess I'm a good cook and all but … I don't consider myself special or anything."

Hogrid shook his head, "Yer a wizard Harreh."

"I'm a wot?" Harry looked at the leprechaun standing before him thinking he was crazy. "But I … I can't be. I can't even do magic."

"You sure you haven't done anything unusual? Anything at all when you were mad or simply irritated?" Hogrid asked.

"Well..." Harry scratched his head. "This morning I thought I saw some of the pots and pans banging themselves together. But I figured it was still early and I wasn't completely awake."

"That was you Harreh Styler. You have magic within you," Hogrid smiled. "Take my hand."

"Wot?"

Hogrid nodded his head towards his small baby carrot-like fingers.

Harry wasn't exactly sure why but he felt like he could trust him and took the leprechaun's hand anyway. And within seconds they were surrounded in a kaleidoscope of colours of the rainbow. Harry blinked in amazement as they magically teleported to a place that looked nothing like the Gorilla's living room.

"Just making a quick stop at **Nando's**," Hogrid let go of Harry's hand and held his own stomach instead. "I'm starving."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Lou-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named**

Hogrid let out an ear-shattering belch and didn't even bother excusing himself. Harry had to smack his right ear a few times because he could have sworn he was slowly going deaf. He also wondered how a tiny man like Hogrid could release such a monstrous sound.

"You gonna eat that?" Hogrid eyed the half eaten chicken breast on Harry's plate.

"Dig in," Harry immediately handed the little ravenous man his dish. Hogrid looked as if he would have bitten his hand off if he hadn't.

"Sweet!" Hogrid laughed merrily as he continued to chow down and whisper lovingly to his food.

"So uh..." Harry put his hands together and waited until Hogrid swallowed before he spoke again. "What now? You claim that I'm … a wizard?"

Hogrid nodded," Yes child! Yes you are a wizard!"

"So my parents …" Harry began. "My real parents, they were also wizards?"

"You mean your father Mick Jagger?"

"M-My father is Mick Jagger?"

"Indeed, he was a wizard!" Hogrid raised his fork. "Those mo0ooves weren't all natural. Oh no sir! He cheated a little with magic."

Harry nearly fell off his chair as he continued listening to the small man babble on. "Don't tell me … my mother's Shakira too!"

"Now your mother, she's no wizard. She was a Muggle."

"Wow, this is a lot to take in," Harry took a deep breath and began fanning himself with a napkin. "But are you sure my mother isn't Shakira because I've been told that my hips don't lie. I believe I'm a great dancer."

"No, your mum is not Shakira!" Hogrid was tempted to throw his fries at Harry but decided to eat them instead.

Harry slouched down in disappointment. He also realized he was still a bit hungry, after all, Hogrid scarfed down all his food. "Can I have a fry?"

"NO PO-TA-TOES FOR YOU!" Hogrid slammed his fist against the table. He then stared at his watch and jumped out of his seat. "We've been here for quite a while. Come on! We need to go down to the bank before it closes. Your parents left you a little somethin' somethin'."

"Okay," Harry nodded his head and reached for a fry.

"Don't touch my fry!" Hogrid smacked his hand.

Within seconds they appeared inside of the _Pussgotts Wizarding Bank _which to Harry's surprise, was run by cats-_ female_ cats to be exact.

"Hey, how you doin'?" were the first words that came out of his mouth as he winked at the nearest cat lady who purred in response.

Hogrid elbowed him in the stomach and said with his cute Irish accent, "Oi! Control yerself boy!"

"Sorry," Harry rubbed his eyes in amazement. "It's just ... I think I'm in heaven."

"Um excuse me," Hogrid waved at the lady Harry was flirting with earlier. "Over here! Yoo-hoo!"

"How may I help you?" the woman ran her paws through her charcoal-coloured fur.

"This is Arry Sty-lah and ..."

The cat lady gasped, "Are you serious? It can't be! Oh my gosh ... the curls! The dimples! It really must be him."

The other female cats immediately turned their necks to face Harry as they began stroking his hair.

"You poor, poor boy!" One of the ladies spoke.

"You were so brave," said another. "After all you beat You-Know-Lou!"

"He was barely 1 when he did so!" a furry woman with a clean white coat sniffed him. "Incredible!"

"I did what?" Harry cocked his head to the side in confusion. "I defeated who?"

"You-Know-Lou!" the lady sniffing him repeated.

"Whazzat?" Harry asked.

"Ladies, hands off!" Hogrid finally pulled him to the side. "You-Know-Lou also known as ... Louehmort."

"LOUEHMORT?" said Harry.

"Shh! You musnt't say his name," Hogrid shook his head. "It's jinxed!"

"But you just said..."

"I know what I said and that is the last time you'll ever hear me say it!" Hogrid said once and for all.

"Can you tell me who he is at least?" Harry begged.

"Oh alright! Lou-" Horgid cleared his throat. "I mean _You-Know-Lou_ used to be the most honourable and heroic wizard of all time. He was a nice young lad who would always be out saving the damsels, stopping natural disasters in the Muggle world, helping the poor and so on. Some even referred to him as the 'Wizard Superman'."

"He sounds like a good man," murmured Harry.

"No!" screamed Hogrid. "That was the old You-Know Lou. But after a while of playing the good guy, he eventually grew tired of his rep and evil slowly began to poison his mind until we finally lost him."

Hogrid shook his head and covered his eyes, the poor leprechaun looked as if he were reliving some old memories he didn't want to remember. "First it began with the pure loathing of curls!"

"I have curls!" Harry gasped.

"Then it came down to hating people who had dimples and for some strange reason he couldn't stand cats."

"But I have dimples and I love cats! Who could hate on pussies?" Harry whimpered.

"Which is why he came after you!" said Hogrid. "Anyone who had any of those qualities was turned into his favourite vegetables. Some even say he ate them from time to time, that sick bastard!"

"Oh my gosh! He was a cannibal!" Harry screamed in a girly pitch.

"Unfortunately you almost received the same fate as those poor souls that were turned."

"My parents, did they..."

"Sacrifice their lives for you? Yes," Hogrid put a hand on Harry's knee cap. "Don't believe that rubbish about how they died slipping on a banana. No sir! They used their own bodies to shield you and luckily You-Know-Lou's veggie curse bounced back to himself. No one's heard from him ever since. You were the very first to survive his curse and apparently, he was so shocked and ashamed that he went into hiding."

"Oh."

"Your parents were great people Harry," Hogrid took his hand. "Now come on, let's get what we came here for."

* * *

><p>"Sweet corn?" Harry could feel some drool dribble down his chin as he eyed the golden mountain of corny goodness. "They left me all of this?"<p>

"The sweetest," Hogrid nodded.

"Yum!" Harry reached for a handful and was ready to shove it down his throat when Hogrid knocked it out of his hands.

"Are you crazy?" yelled Hogrid. "Don't eat it! That's our currency here in the wizarding world."

"You're kidding," Harry sighed in disappointment.

"Now hurry along child, stuff yer pockets a plenty!" ordered Hogrid. "We're going shopping!"

Harry ended up buying new robes that came with a cute set of different coloured bow-ties, a brand new broomstick called the _Dimplus 3000_, all the books he needed for school, a new wand made out of corn cob, a pussycat he decided to name Darcy and to his excitement he even bought 10 frying pans.

"Good luck m'boy!" Hogrid waved at Harry as he went aboard the Snogwarts express. "I'll see you soon!"

"See you Hogrid! Thanks for everything!" Harry waved back.

Harry then ventured off to find an empty compartment to settle in but instead stumbled upon a dazzling boy with a beautiful birthmark on his neck. Just when Harry was about to slide the door closed to look for another compartment, the boy spoke.

"Hullo," he said while stroking his pet turtle. "You can sit here if you like."

"Um...thanks," Harry timidly walked in as he dragged his luggage along with Darcy who gracefully walked by his side.

"I'm Liamold Peazley," they boy held out his hand. "My mum calls me Lima Bean, but you can call me Liam."

"I'm Harry, Harry Styler."

Liam nearly dropped his turtle. "Harry? _The_ Harry Styler?"

"Did you say Harry Styler?" a stunning dark-haired girl walking by stopped on her tracks and decided to join the boys instead. "It really is him! The hair! The curls! The dimples!" The girl fluttered her eyelashes. "Vas happenin? I'm Zaynmione Manger."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's note: **Sorry if I haven't been writing in a while. I've been dealing with school work and such, so please be patient. Don't worry though, I plan on finishing this story! Also, thank you to the readers who have enjoyed the first 2 chapters. I loved reading your comments. :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 – Snogwarts<strong>

"Big fan, mate!" Liamold had a huge grin on his face and couldn't keep his eyes off of Harry.

"It is such an honour!" Zaynmione studied him closely, her nose almost touching his cheek. It looked as if her eyes would shoot out of their sockets if she continued to stare at him with so much intensity. After a while, her gaze wandered off to notice Darcy circling Harry's leg. "Oh my gosh, your cat is adorable."

"Uh…thanks," said Harry as he picked up the orange fur ball off the floor. "I've only gotten Darcy recently, but we seem to get on really well. I really like her and I'm pretty sure the feeling's mutual."

"I feel the same way about my platypus, Perrie," Zaynmione smiled. "It's a shame I didn't get to bring her along though."

"I just love turtles," Liam held his beloved green pal close.

"Cool," Harry stroked his chin and paused for a lengthy amount of time. "What's his name?"

"Turtle," Liamold said proudly.

Zaynmione's eyes blinked rapidly as a faint crease on her forehead deepened. "Your turtle's name is Turtle?" she said looking unimpressed. "That's not very creative."

Liamold's gasp sounded like a poor puppy choking as he covered Turtle's visibly non-existent ears. "Don't say that!" he whimpered. "You'll hurt his feelings. Yes, Turtle the turtle has feelings!"

"Sorry," Zaynmione muttered.

"He has a name!" Liamold cried.

"Sorry, Turtle," Zaynmione rolled her eyes.

"Phew," Liamold said relieved. "Good, now you're safe. Turtle's a _secret_ ninja you know. Oh no! Now it's not a secret!"

"You're completely bonkers!" Zaynmione declared.

"Well, if you're going to be this mean, I sure hope we don't end up in the same house together." Liam coldly turned his back on her.

"We definitely won't be! We are nothing alike," scoffed Zaynmione.

When they finally reached the Snogwarts castle, they happily leapt out of the train and once again met with Hogrid as he led them into the Great Hall for the Sorting ceremony.

"Welcome to Snogwarts!" a shrill voice greeted. It was a bearded lady with a warty nose and a creepy grin on her face. "I'm the Headmaster, Professor Flackerdore. I would just like to say I am quite excited to see all these new faces and hopefully we will get to know each other over the next few years."

Harry could have sworn the Headmaster paused to wink at him.

"Let the Sorting begin!" she commanded.

A plump, cheerful man with cat-like eyes stood in front of the first-years as he held up a roll of parchment. "Hello, I'm Professor Higgonagall," he introduced himself quickly. "When I call your name, please step forward and I will put this bowtie around your neck." Professor Higgonagall drove his hand into his pocket, pulling out a bright sequined bow tie that flashed different colours of the rainbow. It also seemed to have a pair of working googly eyes and a talking mouth attached to it. "After a few moments, it will determine and sort you into your houses."

"Jacques Harriez!" Professor Higgonagall called out the first name on the list.

After the bow tie was wrapped around his neck, it spat out, "Fried-Chicken-Claw!"

The Fried-Chicken-Claw table cheered proudly as they welcomed the young boy into their house.

"Flynn Harriez!" was the next name called. The kid that stepped forward looked exactly identical to the previous boy. But unlike his twin, the talking bow tie sorted him into the Jubileepuff house.

As a number of other names were being called, a handsome boy with a pointed face shoved Liamold and Zaynmione aside to get closer to Harry.

"M'name's Eleanoy," he held his hand out and expected Harry to take it.

Harry was hesitant to shake the boy's hand but politely took it anyway. "Erm…I'm Harry-"

"I know who you are," Eleanoy interrupted. "You're the boy that defeated You-Know-Lou. Impressive."

"Uh…thanks," Harry scratched his head.

"Why don't you come and join my crew? That's Danoyle and Cherube!" Eleanoy pointed to a graceful boy with curls dancing alongside another young wizard that wore a robe with the word **SWAG** written all over it. "Forget those losers," Eleanoy eyed Zaynmione and Liamold. "So, what do you say?"

Harry wasn't very pleased with Eleanoy's rude attitude and very much preferred the friends he met on the train. "No, thanks." Harry shook his head and declined Eleanoy's offer.

"My father will hear about this! And you're going to regret it!" Eleanoy stomped away. "You will rue the day!"

Harry sensed no real threat and simply rolled his eyes.

"Harry Styler!" Professor Higgonagall finally called his name.

Harry gulped and clumsily stumbled forward. His large feet kept tripping him with every few steps he took. Eventually, he managed to settle himself onto a wooden stool before Professor Higgonagall who fastened the bow tie around his neck.

"_Hm..ahh…yes, Harry Styler."_ A voice spoke in Harry's mind, causing a frightened jolt to reach his spine. _"Strange, strange boy. Cheeky...a hopeless romantic...can be a diva at times, but has a good heart overall. I've got the right house just for you."_

"This is weird," Harry murmured.

"SCOOBY-DOOR!" the animated bowtie announced.

Hoots and claps came from Harry's housemates as he pranced his way to their table. During that very moment, he felt like a supermodel walking down the runway.

After Harry took a seat, Eleonoy was called upon next. The bow tie had barely touched his neck when it proclaimed, "Veggie-Salads!"

"YES!" Eleonoy wasn't afraid to show his pride as he grinned boastfully.

"Liamold Peazley!" Professor Higgonagall motioned for him to come forward. "The bowtie may look into your mind in order to determine your house."

Liam nodded and sat down onto the stool, tapping his shoes against the floor excitedly.

As the bow tie observed Liam's mind, it heard nothing but a catchy tune that gradually grew louder.

"_Sunshine, lollipops and rainbows! Everything that's wonderful is what I feel when we're together…" _the song played over and over in Liam's head.

"What a brilliant mind," the bowtie whispered so only Liam could hear. It then shouted, "SCOOBY-DOOR!"

Afterwards, Professor Higgonagall called, "Zaynmione Manger!"

"Oh, no! That's me!" Zaynmione whipped her jet black hair back and anxiously sat on the stool, waiting for the bowtie to speak. _"Please put me in Fried-Chicken-Claw, please put me in Fried-Chicken-Claw..."_ she chanted repeatedly._ "A_nywhere really, as long as I am far away from that Liamold boy."__

"SCOOBY-DOOR!" the bowtie screamed.

"What?" Zaynmione could not believe her ears. She tore off the bowtie and angrily stomped over to her table. "There must be some kind of mistake."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note:** I am extremely sorry if I've made you wait for so long. I was a bit overwhelmed by your wonderful comments and I was fighting with myself whether or not I could make a decent chapter for you all to enjoy. Anyway, here's chapter four! Happy reading! :D_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 4 – Fangirl<span>**

During Harry's second day at Snogwarts, he had a bit of trouble finding the correct classrooms. His first two classes were easy to find since he had Hairology with Zaynmione, and Care of Magical creatures with Liamold. However, his third class, Occlumency, was trickier to find on his own. Harry could hear the halls growing quieter as students strolling from all directions finally settled into their classrooms.

Harry cursed to himself quietly. "I'm late!"

"Are you lost, Mister Styler?" a friendly voice called from behind him. It was the headmistress, Professor Flackerdore.

"Erm…a bit…yeah," Harry finally admitted. He usually refused anyone's help and liked to figure things out for himself. But for some reason, in Professor Flackerdore's presence, he didn't mind acting a little vulnerable. "I have Occlu-"

"Occlumency," she emphasized on the _'men'_ part. "Well, lucky for you, you have that class with me."

"W-With you?" Harry stuttered.

"Yes, I am teaching that subject," she nodded. Professor Flackerdore then revealed one of her legs through a slit in her dress. She quickly covered it up once she saw Harry gazing at her upper thigh and carried on as if it were completely unintentional. "Is there a problem?" she cleared her throat and straightened herself.

"Um…" Harry forced himself to look up into her eyes instead of wandering off anywhere else. "N-No."

"Good," said Professor Flackerdore as the corners of her mouth twisted into a smile. She turned around, leaving the sound of her heels tapping against the floor throughout the empty hallway. "Please, follow me."

Harry gulped and clumsily tucked the piece of parchment containing his schedule into his pants pocket.

Professor Flackerdore led him up an elevating spiral staircase which brought them up into her office. Harry found empty chairs in front of her desk and carelessly plopped himself in one of the seats.

"So, where's everyone else?" Harry looked around the room. There was no sign of any other student. Only lifelike portraits that seemed to move and talk hung around her office. They appeared to be images of boy bands. One of the images portrayed a trio of curly haired boys in skinny jeans.

"The Jonas Brethrens," said Professor Flackerdore once she noticed Harry eyeing her posters. She put one hand on her chest and grinned proudly.

Harry then looked over to the next portrait.

"Ah, the Backstreet Blokes!" she clapped excitedly. "Oh, and 'N Pysch!"

She moved on to an image of four lads with bowl cuts.

"The Beedles," she laughed at herself. "As you can see, I am a bit of a boy band fanatic."

Harry just sat there and gave her a blank stare. You could almost hear the crickets chirping that came with the awkward silence.

"I can't wait for the next band that captures my young heart," she cleared her throat. "Anyway, where were we?"

"Occlumency," Harry reminded. "Am I honestly the only student taking this course?"

"There is something I haven't told you." Professor Flackerdore made a dramatic turn and lowered her face in front of his. "You are in grave danger, Mister Styler."

Harry was glued to his seat, prepared to listen.

"Last night," she began as she continued circling her desk. "We were contacted."

"By who?"

"You-Know-Lou," she whispered. "We don't know how he hacked into our communicating system…but never mind that, he's brilliant!"

"Well, what did he say? Did it concern me?"

"Harry, he threatened to kill you," she gripped his shoulders with her hands. "But I promise, as long as you are in Snogwarts, he won't touch a single curl on your pretty little head."

"Okay," was all Harry could say.

"We fear he might try to take control over your mind, brainwash you even. Ever since that incident when you last saw him, that moment he shot his wand towards you, a part of him sort of penetrated you. Bizarre, I know."

"He's inside me?" Harry crinkled his forehead.

"Bits and pieces, yes." Professor Flackerdore ruffled his curls. "So, it is possible you might have inherited some of his traits."

Harry had never felt more disgusted in his life. Just the thought of You-Know-Lou inside of him made his skin crawl. The man that murdered his own parents was a part of him.

"Shall we begin the lesson?" Professor Flackerdore brought him back to the present.

He nodded his head.

"I will now try to enter your mind," she raised her wand. "And you must do everything in your power to resist. Close off your emotions and prevent me from seeing anything you don't want to be seen."

Harry slowly closed his eyes, waiting for whatever it was she was going to do to him.

"LEGILIMENS!" she shouted as her wand triggered Harry's mind.

Harry gasped as he felt another presence in his head. Visions and flashbacks of random memories came rushing back to life, being pried opened with his control. All he could do was watch helplessly.

"Concentrate, Mister Styler!" Professor Flackerdore instructed. "Shut me out! Feel nothing!"

Aunt Pantaloonia fussing over his presence in her home, Hogrid holding his hand, and the first time he laid eyes on the castle of Snogwarts. All of these images were no longer private. Professor Flackerdore could see them all now too. Harry quickly shook his head once he realized she could envision everything he could visualize also. Once he could see his mind heading towards the memory of his eye wandering up and down her exposed leg, he forced himself to think of his disgusting hairy cousin, Grudley, and cringed at the thought.

"I think that's enough for the day," said the headmistress as she lowered her wand. "We're making good progress. The way you instantly changed your train of thought in order to prevent me from seeing something you didn't want me to see, good thinking."

"You noticed that?" asked Harry, feeling his cheeks burning with embarrassment.

"I thought I saw my… never mind that," she chuckled. "A lot of students fancy me, it's alright!"

Harry blushed and quickly headed off to his next class.

"Harry! Harry! Over here!" Zaynmione waved her hand once she caught a glimpse of him entering the room. She was standing on a three-tiered choral riser with dozens of other students around her.

"No," Liamold argued. "Stand next to me!"

Harry turned his head back and forth, literally panicking over which friend he should listen to. He didn't want to hurt any of their feelings, so he decided to stand next to a random student.

"Hello, class!" a man wearing a striped robe revealed himself and stood before them. "You can call me Professor Tommo."

Zaynmione's hand immediately shot up. "I'm sorry, but it says here in my schedule that Professor Hummingbird is supposed to be teaching this course." She pointed at the piece of parchment in her hands while the other students rolled their eyes.

"She's sick," Professor Tommo simply replied. "Apparently, she couldn't get out of bed this morning, let alone croak a word. Practically a vegetable!"

Zaynmione raised an eyebrow in suspicion, but she remained silent.

"For our first class together, I thought it would be fun to start off with one of my favourite songs," said Professor Tommo. "It's called, 'Torn'. Anyone familiar with it?"

All of the students shook their heads, including Harry.

"Well, if you would all look at the sheet music in front of you," the professor instructed as he snapped his fingers and made the sheets appear out of thin air. "Then we can all begin. It's alright if your voice isn't perfect, we're all learning here." He shimmied his way down to a bench and began playing the piano. He then raised one of his hands and motioned for his students to start singing.

"_I thought I saw a girl brought to life…"_ everyone chimed. _"She was warm, she came around … she was dignified."_

For the first few bars, Harry was lip-syncing. Although the boy loved to sing, nobody had ever told him he was any good. If anything, his aunt and uncle would usually tell him to shut up. But throughout all of the bullying his own family put him through, ironically enough, he found comfort in singing. He loved every moment he spent in the shower, singing his heart out as if he was having his own concert. He would even hum quietly in his room in the cupboard under the stairs when he thought everyone else would be asleep. Harry could feel the music in his soul, but he wasn't too sure about sharing his gift with the rest of the world if they would be as judgemental as his relatives.

"_You don't seem to know or seem to care what your heart is for…" _the rest of the class belted out.

Harry looked around the room, seeing passionate faces giving their all until he could no longer take it. His entire body was aching to sing.

"_THERE'S NOTHING LEFT, I USED TO CRY. MY CONVERSATION HAS RUN DRY,"_ Harry finally sang. It felt good to release his voice. _"THAT'S WHAT'S GOING OOOON! NOTHING'S FINE, I'M TOOOOOOOOORN!"_ Indeed, he could feel some eyes staring at him, but he simply didn't care. He just loved what he was doing and lost himself in the music.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" Professor Tommo ordered.

Harry immediately shut his mouth.

"You!" the professor stepped towards him.

"Me?" Harry croaked.

"Yes, you," Professor Tommo nodded his head. "I could hear you the most."

"Um, sorry," Harry assumed he was in trouble as he lowered his head in shame. "Was I too loud?"

"No, you silly boy," the professor shook his head and chuckled. "That was extraordinary!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Truly, Madly, Deeply**

Professor Tommo was so impressed with Harry that he solely pulled him aside after class.

"Your voice is bloody brilliant!" He patted Harry's shoulders. "Listen, I think you should sign up for the upcoming school talent show."

"That's very nice of you to say, sir," Harry said quietly as he looked down at his shoes.

"HESITATION!" Tommo could see it by the way he was avoiding his eyes. "Why do I sense hesitation, child?"

"You may think I'm brilliant but what if others don't think so?" Harry shrugged. "I mean, I'm nothing special, really. My family's been reminding me so all my life."

"Listen, Chip…"

"Erm…my names Harry."

"Whatever, Chip …"

"That's not my name!"

"Oi! Shut your trap! Professor speaking here! You're not _Professor _Chip are you? No? Then shut it!" Tommo sassily shook his head and snapped his fingers in z-formation. "As I was saying, who gives a flying hippogriff's bottom?! Just answer me this … do you like music?"

"Yes. I love it."

"Do you love singing?"

"Yes."

"Then don't waste your talent just singing to yourself. Please, share it with the world and sing your little heart out!"

From that day forth, Professor Tommo's words were stitched in Harry's brain as they lifted his spirit every so often. Soon, he found himself consulting the man more and more for advice. It started off as simple questions based on music but eventually he confided with him on more personal things. Harry grew quite close with Tommo and was ultimately proud to call him a friend. They just really got along very well, although Tommo never quit calling him _Chip._

"My throat feels so much better. Thanks again, sir!" Harry was sitting down in Tommo's office having a nice cup of tea.

"The secret is the gillyweed!" Tommo whispered.

Harry gasped and nearly spilled the contents of his cup.

"Don't worry, it's just a sprinkle! It's not enough to make you grow fins or gills."

"Oh…okay." Harry trusted him and continued sipping his drink.

Tommo was just about to pass him a biscuit when he got a glance of his watch.

"You've got to go! It's almost time for your act to go on for the talent show."

"Really?" Harry quickly stood up. "Zaynmione's probably already there. I don't know about Liamold though."

"So, you're performing as a group?"

"Yup. I figured if I had a bit of stage fright at least I could share it with my best mates."

"Logical thinking. So are you playing instruments or …"

"We're dancing!" Harry grinned.

_Oh, god_. Professor Tommo thought to himself as he began to pray silently, begging for a miracle. He had tried once to get his students to dance during choir class, and those three turned out to be the most _creative_ dancers.

When Harry finally arrived to the Great Hall where the talent show was being held, Zaynmione immediately fussed about his tardiness.

"Get it together, bebz!" She slapped his arm.

"Leave Harry alone!" Liamold protested.

Zaynmione made a silly face and mimicked Liamold's voice.

"If you're trying to be cute, it's not working!" He crossed his arms stubbornly.

"I'm not trying to…" Zaynmione pouted. This boy whom she disliked from the very moment she met him was accusing her of trying to get him to fancy her? Unbelievable. He wasn't even her type! The only reason she put up with him was for Harry's sake. This pompous boy wasn't even that cute! Sure, his smile would sometimes light up the room and his eyes were a nice shade of brown that almost resembled a puppy's and she would get a good whiff of cotton candy every time he walked passed her. But that wasn't the point! He wasn't that cute! He couldn't be!

"It's time to go on stage." Liamold shook her shoulder. "Hey! Yoo-hoo!" He waved a hand over her dazed looking face.

"Huh?" She was so lost in thought that she almost forgot where she was. "Oh, right! Sing, dance and perform! Got it!"

The trio climbed onto the stage in matching Santa outfits and hats as they were to re-enact the famous _Mean Girls_ dance, except they were singing throughout the entire song. The crowd politely applauded them and grew silent once they were in their starting poses.

"Wow! Thank you!" Liamold bowed down his head.

"It's not over yet, idiot!" Zaynmione pulled him back up.

Liamold continued to smile at the audience anyway and waved at them every once in a while.

Harry then stared at his group and winked at them, signalling that he would start the music. He knelt down beside an old stereo and flicked the play button on. As the tune to 'Jingle Bell Rock' began, the trio immediately went into character and gave it their all.

"_What a bright time, it's the right time to rock the night away…"_ Liamold sang in a refreshingly jazzy voice. Zaynmione couldn't help but sneak in a few glances at him.

"_Jingle bell time is a swell time to go glidin' in a one-horse sleigh!"_ Harry slid on his knees and proceeded to play a solo on air-guitar.

"_Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your fee-" _Zaynmione began but was cut-off once she clumsily stumbled into Liamold. Luckily, he caught her in his arms as they awkwardly gawked at each other for the rest of the song.


End file.
